


Cutter's Way

by MariaPriest



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: Excerpts from Jules Cutter's personal log.





	Cutter's Way

**1948**

Alexander Waverly and I have known each other since I left the US Army to join the SAS in 1941. When an injury sustained during a mission sidelined me for a while in ’43, I instructed the new recruits. And I was damn good at it. No surprise when Alex asked me to command U.N.C.L.E.’s new survival school. I agreed on the condition that I do this my way. Smart man, that limey.

After all, I’m saving them so they can save the world.

**1955**

Alex never ceases to amaze. Every dossier I reviewed today for the upcoming class shows all are viable candidates to survive school and become agents. As usual, some are exceptional.

One stands out for me. Guy by the unlikely name of Napoleon Solo. Well-to-do family. One granddad is a retired admiral, the other a former ambassador.

He’s got smarts, that’s for sure. Finished high school in three years, some fancy Ivy League college in three and magna cum laude. Philosophy major. Worthless. But did take a wide variety of courses. Definitely well-rounded in academics.

He didn’t neglect sports. Lettered in lacrosse. Track and field. Broke the school record for javelin throw.

Korea vet. Served under Allan Morgan – stellar. Silver Star, Bronze Star, and Purple Heart. Interesting that he and Ben Taylor, another one of Morgan’s people, both left CIA to join U.N.C.L.E. Well, at least they did well at Langley, Solo more so than Taylor.

One worrisome thing - he’s got a long arrest record but charges always dropped. Granddads’ connections? Help?

And there’s a glaring weakness: women. Could be his downfall.

oOo

Women may be a problem for Solo, but that man can charm his way out of pit full of teed-off vipers so that’ll make up for this flaw. His ability to strategize and problem-solve is outstanding. Granddads schooled him well in diplomacy and military matters. Best damn graduate of this school. His records will probably never be broken. I’ll bet he’ll even make it to retirement age for field agents. Wouldn’t be surprised if one day, he’s Section I.

**1956**

I don’t believe it! Waverly got his Soviet. I tried to talk him out of it, but the man wouldn’t listen. I even exercised my veto, which was part of the agreement, but the limey overrode it. Said take the Russkie or leave the school. It’s not my way to back down, but swallowing my pride is less important than running this school. So swallow I did.

Kuryakin’s dossier is heavily redacted. That fact tells me he’s KGB. It does say he’s naval intelligence at least. Height and weight makes me think he’s like a string bean picked too early, barely heavy enough for the field. Blond hair – definitely needs a decent cut – and blue eyes. Too pretty, delicate even, for the real work of spies and agents. My guess he’s a lure.

Can’t believe U.N.C.L.E. is picking up the tab to send him to Cambridge. What the hell does a doctorate in physics have to do with being an enforcement agent?

My hardest task during his stay will be to keep him alive, including stopping myself from killing him just on general principle; the war may be cold, but operative word here is “cold.” Hope his classmates have the self-control I have.

oOo

This little pipsqueak commie beats Solo’s shooting record during assessment! After he ensured the chamber was clear and the clip ejected, he just stood there. Waiting for orders, no doubt, like a good little Soviet robot. Doesn’t look at me, doesn’t gloat. Expressionless. So I say, “What are you waiting for, Kuryakin? A gold star? Move out!” He bows his head a couple inches and leaves. Enigmatic little bastard.

oOo

End of Week 1 and Kuryakin has yet to attend a social hour. He either retires to the sitting area in his barracks to read or heads for the gym by himself. Can’t say as I blame him. He’s stand-offish but polite but he reads his fellow students as I read ‘em: keep your distance, Russkie. Sometimes the hostility towards him is palpable.

Under that cool exterior, he has to be hyper-vigilant. All this will wear him down and he’ll quit of his own accord.

He must know he could suffer an “accident.” If he does, Waverly will close this school down in a heartbeat.

oOo

The Russian is a whiz in demolitions. He’s a little disturbing, though. Gets this manic glint in his eyes and this weird little smile. That should be enough to fail him. But I have the feeling Waverly will have my keister if I don’t pass him. Maybe if I keep him here to teach demolitions, see if he can hang – maybe blow up – himself.

oOo

Sat in on the first few classes Kuryakin taught. Despite the obvious animosity toward him, he managed to turn that around, engaging, hell, even exciting the others about demolitions. His instructions were clear, succinct. Drilled it into them that attention to detail and caution meant the difference between life and death for them. Answered questions and worked patiently with those having trouble. Demanded nothing less than excellence from them and himself. Surprisingly, they were eager to please him.

Still can’t believe he toppled a few of Solo’s records.

Maybe he is an U.N.C.L.E. agent and no longer KGB.

****

**1967**

Can’t say I wasn’t disappointed that Solo didn’t come to help with this THRUSH infiltrator situation. Kuryakin came instead. He’s now relaxed, confident, assertive. With Solo destined for Section I, Kuryakin will make a fine CEA.

****

**1968**

Week 1 and I wind up with a broken leg. I need surgery, so someone will have to take over while I’m off-island. So I asked Waverly for someone who could use this opportunity as a try-out for my job when I retire.

He sends me Kuryakin. Says the man can use a change of scenery. I know better.

Scuttlebutt has it that Solo resigned with only a few THRUSH satrapies left to take down and never said as much as a fare-thee-well to his partner. And no reason for the sudden departure. Inexcusable.

Kuryakin came today. I expected to see grief, sadness, even anger. I expected to see me in him after I lost my partner in a battle with Nazis in Argentina in ‘46.

I saw only emptiness contained by bone, muscle, and skin. Damn. U.N.C.L.E. may have lost him, too.

  
the end  
© 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CoriKay for the beta - well-done as always.  
> Response to a Section VII challenge with prompts retire and gold


End file.
